


Opera Prima

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Opera Prima

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Banco dei Pesci Rossi

Il Luna Park della città di Meiwine era ormai abbandonato da oltre venticinque anni. La natura stava inghiottendo la maggior parte delle sue attrazioni con arbusti e rampicanti.   
Sotto la soffusa luce della luna piena, i pochi vetri intatti delle cabine della ruota panoramica brillavano appena, dando l'illusione che potesse esserci ancora un po' di vita e divertimento in quel luogo dimenticato.

Howard ed Edgar erano lì, armati di tutta l'attrezzatura per girare il loro cortometraggio horror per un concorso.

Non avrebbero mai pensato che sarebbe stata la loro prima grande opera.  
La migliore.  
L'unica.  
L'ultima.


End file.
